


smuthouse

by ars_brevis



Category: soothouse
Genre: Dramatic Irony, Easy Read, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, Long Buildup, M/M, Multi, a million other ships as well, charlie/george - Freeform, i might not update this for a bit i'm really sorry, jack/wilbur - Freeform, pretty gay, soothouse - Freeform, wilbur if you find this i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_brevis/pseuds/ars_brevis
Summary: it's a drowsy night in the soothouse™





	1. Chapter 1

It's around ten o' clock at night. The Soots are all crashed at the "home base" for the time being, planning on recording a live episode the next day : either one of them just hanging out in the SootHouse™, or one of the group walking around London. In the main room, Charlie is having a nap on a sofa with rain ambient playing in his headphones, and Jack is sitting on another chair in the same room, his phone plugged into an outlet. David and Matt are in the kitchen snacking on leftovers and chatting. George stepped out a bit ago to have a cigarette. Rhianna and Dan are watching Drag Race shows and Hell's Kitchen on her laptop in a guest bedroom, and Wilbur is by himself in his room, tuning his guitars with Crywank, Los Campesinos, and Arctic Monkeys faintly being heard from his stereo.

Jack sits with his legs curled beneath him in his chair, aimlessly scrolling through Twitter, beginning to wish he had brought his earbuds with him. He then hears the room's door quietly open, Jack turns his head to see Will, who was currently clad in a maroon long-sleeved shirt, a black beanie, and his circular-rimmed glasses. He's clutching two steaming cups of tea. Wilbur very cautiously closes the door behind him, as to not wake Charlie. The two smile warmly at each other, Wilbur walking over to Jack, slowly placing both mugs on the small coffee table next to Jack's chair, then lowering himself onto the floor, adjusting his beanie as he did so.

"Thanks." Jack says softly, reaching over to take a sip from his drink. Will did the same.  
"You're welcome." He replies lightly. He allows the drink to warm his hands for a minute as he takes another sip, looking up at Jack.  
"So what have you been up to? Seemed almost like ya' disappeared for the past few hours." Wilbur says, half-chuckling.  
"Not much. Just been on my phone and watching Charlie sleep." Jack says, motioning over to the resting Soot on the other side of the room - the rise and fall of their breath being the only noise in the room, one of his earbuds on the verge of falling out. Wilbur let out an amused giggle. Jack smiles bashfully at this, attempting to hide his pink face by taking a drink from his tea.

"You didn't have to make me tea ya' know-" Jack says, sliding his phone into the back pocket of his jeans, looking down at Wilbur, smiling. Will smiles back.  
"Don't worry about it, mate. I was puttering around the kitchen anyway." He says, taking another long sip. Jack nods, fixing his gaze towards the room's door.  
"Do you know where the others are?"  
"Matt and David were in the kitchen when I had the kettle on, just sitting around eating up all of our crisps. You'd think George would be in here with Charlie, but I dunno where he went. Uh - Rhianna came in my room a few hours ago and threw a chinese takeaway box at me."  
"Ay! Someone could've told me we were doing takeaway!"  
"Damn - I think Rhianna thought you were asleep... Do ya' want me to get you something?" Will says, a slightly concerned look on his face. Jack lets out a little noise of surprise.  
"Oh! No, no, no, I was mainly joking - don't worry about it." Jack says quickly, placing a hand on his face in a desperate attempt to appease his embarrassment, slightly facing away from the other.

"That's pretty cute."  
Jack whips his head around to face Wilbur, his muddy eyes gleaming behind his glasses. This only causes Jack to melt into a deeper shade of red.  
"Hey, um - Jack?" Will says, looking up at the very flustered Soot seated above him.  
"Yeah?" Jack says, extremely startled. There's a brief silence as Wilbur fiddles with the hem of the sleeve of his shirt, lacking anything to say.  
"Uh - Jack - I just... want you to know that..." Wilbur says, cutting himself off, running his fingers over the back of his own neck nervously.  
"...I really like you. I have for a while." The two of them remained lost in their unbroken gaze, completely silent. In the background, Charlie stirs slightly in his sleep.  
"I'm really sorry if -" He continues, though he was almost immediately cut off by a stunned Jack.  
"No, no! Will, don't apologize! I-I feel the same way." Jack says, his voice brightened, though still hushed.

Wilbur's eyes lit up as Jack reached for his hand, pulling him onto the arm of the chair.  
He then showed his teeth in a grin, the type of grin that Jack had secretly admired for so long, always thinking about how breath-taking it made Wilbur look. While Jack was lost in thought, Will cupped the other's face in his hands, his thin fingers lightly brushing the sides of his face.  
"You're adorable." Wilbur whispers, sending a slight shiver down Jack's spine. Jack moves a hand to the back of Will's head, running a finger through his curly hair, almost having their noses touch. Wilbur was about to say something, but was abruptly stopped by Jack's lips meeting his own. The two of them smiled into the stunned kiss, Jack moving his hands down to Will's thin waist, Wilbur playing with Jack's messy, dark hair, both dissolving into their touches. Meanwhile, Charlie is drooling slightly on his sweater sleeve, the faint noises of the other occupants of the room being completely drowned out by sounds of rain and thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet before someone asks :  
> these first three chapters are taking place at the same time but in different places in the soothouse™

Dan and Rhianna are sat in a guest room of the house, lamps switched off, the only source of light coming from Rhianna's laptop, currently streaming an old Hell's Kitchen episode. They are both sitting on the bed, Rhianna wrapped in a quilted throw blanket, Dan on the cusp of sleep. The episode is nearing its end, and Rhianna begins to realize that the two of them hadn't said a word in quite a bit of time. She lightly pulls a few strands of soft purple hair from her face, turning her head to face a sleepy Dan.

"You awake, mate?" Rhianna says quietly, reaching to her side to turn on a floor-lamp, brightening the room.  
"Yeah," Dan says, stretching. "Jus' resting my eyes is all." Rhianna smiles at this, checking her laptop one more time before closing it.  
"Fuck, we've been in here for more than 2 hours..." She laughs, sliding her computer onto a small table next to the bed.  
"Should we check on the others?"  
"Nah, I wouldn't. I'm sure most of them are asleep, anyway."  
"So what'd ya' want to do now?"  
"Dunno. You cool with jus' talking?" Rhianna says, fidgeting with one of her hoodie strings.  
"That sounds fine. I don' think I've had a proper conversation with you in a while." Dan says warmly.  
"Yeah." Rhianna says quietly.

"So, mind if I start?" Dan says, pulling his arms over his head, emphasizing his Plymouth accent in a silly voice.  
"Go ahead." Rhianna says, leaning against the back of the wall.  
"How's RT? I imagine your deal being a bit tricky, wif' him being in Ireland most of the time."  
"Oh, it's fine. It's been like, 2 months since I last saw him in person, but I love him, yeah? He's really great. We've been talking online since the start, and we're both used to it. It's just so nice being with 'im."  
"That's good. I'm happy for you."  
"Hey, thanks. I think I have a question for you, too." Rhianna says, moving her hands to the knees of her black ripped jeans.  
"Uh, yeah. Shoot." Dan says with a slightly puzzled expression on his face, almost as if he's trying to figure out what Rhianna will say next.

"I'm sorry if it's weird that I'm even bringing this up, but - I think I've noticed something between you and - uh..." She says, embarrassed, unsure if she should go on.  
"...Between you and Charlie. Again I'm sorry - it's only an assumption? Uh - I just - can't help but think there may have been something..."

The two of them stay quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and David are relaxing in the SootHouse™ kitchen, Matt sitting at the dining table, looking out the glass sliding door at the night scenery, David raiding the fridge for beer and leftovers.  
"There's two slices of pizza in 'ere, they've got onions, if ya' don't mind." David says from behind the fridge door.  
"I'll just stick with beer." Matt says, glancing over at the empty bag of salt and vinegar crisps on the table. David then closes the fridge door, a can of hard cider under his arm, a piece of pizza wrapped in foil in one hand, a can of Guinness in the other. He begins to approach the table.  
"Oi, catch!" He says, tossing the Guinness to Matt, even though he's startled, he manages to catch it. David laughs, plopping himself in a seat across from Matt, placing his drink in front of him, beginning to unwrap the piece of pizza.

"Not even gonna heat it up first?" Matt comments as he opens the tab of his beer with a popping noise.  
"What? I prefer it cold." David says, taking a bite.  
"Pretty nasty." Matt says, amused, taking a swig from his drink.  
"Pfft. Says the twat who wants to marry a digestive biscuit..."  
"Hey! I really like those!"  
"And I like cold pizza." David says, cracking open his hard cider.  
"To shitty food." David says, holding up his can in a toast. Matt does the same.  
"To shitty food." Matt replies.  
"Cheers." They say simultaneously, clinking their cans, both of them having a long sip from their drinks. Matt sits his can back on the table, looking over at David, who was still drinking from his own drink. Matt then motions a finger towards the can.  
"I thought those ciders were George's?" David looks up at Matt, shrugging.  
"I'm sure 'e won't mind, these are pretty cheap." He says, picking up the can, examining the labels for a moment. "Plus, he knows I like these too."

Matt nods, having another short sip before fixing his gaze to the kitchen entrance, his eyes going to the chipped paint surrounding the doorframe.  
"Have you seen him around?" Matt says curiously.  
"Hm?"  
"George. Did he leave or something?"  
"Yeah. He went out a bit ago for a smoke." As he says this, David turns around in his seat, making his voice a little less audible.  
"...You looking for something?" Matt asks.  
"I guess. 'M just wondering if he's got another pack of cigarettes somewhere." David says coolly, turning back to face Matt.  
"You smoke?" Matt asks, quite surprised. David takes another bite from his piece of pizza.  
"Haven't in years, but yeah, I used to. I know it's shit for you, but I enjoyed it."  
"When did you smoke?"  
"Uh - I guess sometime around grade 11 or 12. I had this prat girlfriend who smoked, and I eventually began smoking too. I never got addicted or anything, so don' worry about that."  
"That's good. I don't think I could ever see myself start smoking, I'd be too afraid of getting hooked."  
"Yeah, is' not something I'd recommend." David says with a slight laugh. The two sat in silence for about a minute.

"What do you think the others are up to?" Matt asks after a bit, bringing a hand up to his face, adjusting his glasses.  
"I don't really know. Wilbur was in 'ere a minute ago, pretty sure Jack and Charlie are asleep, don' know what the fuck happened to Dan and Rhianna, haven't seen 'em in hours." David says, then takes another bite from his pizza slice.  
"You got the time?" David asks. Matt pulls out his phone.  
"10:41."  
"Jesus, I'm not even tired!" David says, letting out a chuckle.  
"That's your cider talking, mate." 

The two laugh for a bit, until they hear the familiar squeak of the front door opening. There was a shuffle of footsteps heard, presumably someone slipping their shoes off.  
"That you, George?" David calls out.  
"Course it's me, tosser." George shouts from the entrance, then walking over to the kitchen door, poking his head in. He was wearing his non-prescription cat eye glasses, a black bomber coat, bleached jeans, and he had taken off his shoes, which revealed his purple socks. He's clutching a small plastic bag underneath his arm.  
"What'cha got there?" Matt asks, playing with the beer can in his hands. George walks further into the kitchen, emptying the contents of the bag onto the counter. Out fell two cartons of cigarettes, a bottle of shampoo, a small package of razor heads, a bottle of water, and two candy bars.  
"Figured while I was out I'd go on a Boots run." George says, sticking one pack of cigarettes into his coat pocket, then cracking open the bottle of water and guzzling it.  
"Explains why you were gone for so long." David comments, finishing off his hard cider. George then shoots David a weird look.  
"Is that my fucking cider?" He asks, rhetorically. Matt giggles faintly.  
"Yeah. What's yer' point? There's like two more in the fridge."  
"Well, ye' still coulda asked, mate, fookin' hell..." George says in his signature high-pitched voice. He then picks up the candy bars from the counter.  
"You boys know where Charlie is?" George asks, about to step out of the kitchen.  
"Uh, yeah, he's in the main room. I'd be quiet though, pretty sure 'e's asleep." Matt answers.  
"'Aight, thanks." George says, walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boots is a british pharmacy chain btw


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i accidentally exited my tab when i was working on my first draft - and i lost like three paragraphs because ao3 doesn't save :)  
> the original version of this chapter was much better trust me

Jack is sat on Wilbur's lap in their chair, Jack having one hand cup Will's perfect face, grazing over his day-old stubble, occasionally bumping his face into their circular glasses. His other arm is around Will's shoulder, fingers toying with the hairs on the back of his neck. Wilbur has one arm under underneath Jack's arm, rubbing his back as he plays with the fabric of Jack's t-shirt. His other hand is placed on Jack's hip, which he sporadically caresses. The two of them have been sharing this slow, mind-melting kiss for about ten minutes now, only breaking apart for a breath or in hopes of going deeper in. They lean in closer as they let their tongues softly slide against each other, both lost in the movements of their mouths and the feeling of their intertwined bodies. 

Will then gently bites Jack's lips, breaking the kiss, causing Jack to let out a small noise of confusion. However, before Jack could even let out a complaint, he feels Wilbur's warm, skilled lips meet his neck, and every cloud of doubt floats away. Jack lets out a tiny hiss of pleasure, tilting his neck slightly to allow easier access. Will places a hand on Jack's rising and falling chest as he works his neck, pressing kisses and nibbles all the way down to his collarbone. At this moment, Wilbur pauses, looking up at the flustered Jack sat on his lap, his face an adorable blushing mess. Wilbur smiles gently, leaning forward, burying himself into the crook of Jack's neck, moving his hands to loosely clutch Jack's hips. Jack remains still with shock for a second, before returning the kind embrace, moving his hands to the back of Wilbur's head, fingers playing with the thick material of his beanie, resting his head on Will's shoulder. The two stay like this for a beat, before Jack pulls away, looking down intently at Wilbur, slightly adjusting his position on his lap as he moved an arm to Will's torso, his mouth slightly agape as he slowly runs a hand down his side, he does this for a few loaded seconds, moving in slow, brief strokes. Will lets out a quiet, bubbly laugh, which makes Jack stop.

"You okay, mate?" He asks jokingly in a small giggle. Jack says nothing, only shows a small smile as he presses a hand to Will's chest, placing his other hand under Wilbur's chin.  
"You're just..." Jack cuts himself off, pulling Will's face into his own, sharing a quick kiss before he pulls away again.  
"...You're fucking gorgeous, Will." Jack says skittishly, almost as if he's surprised by his own words. Wilbur exhales, his cheeks fading pink as he shows a bashful smile, locking eyes with Jack again before leaning forward, connecting their lips into a kiss. Wilbur lets out a muffled noise of approval as Jack swiftly deepens the kiss, their lips and tongues comfortably joining once more. They were going at a much faster pace than they previously were, but neither of them seem to notice. They go at it like this for some time, Wilbur's motions beginning to drive Jack up the wall, the pure affection, Will's fingers teasing the smooth skin underneath his shirt, and all of the other electric little touches he couldn't get enough of. Jack lets out a muffled gasp as he feels Wilbur's hands explore more of the chill flesh underneath his shirt. It was too much.

With no warning, Jack feels his jeans becoming very tight, which causes his breath to hitch in his throat, abruptly bringing the kiss to a pause. Wilbur slowly breaks off, worried he may have overwhelmed Jack. Wilbur's eyes flash with worry as he caresses Jack's sides in a desperate attempt to assuage him. Jack is too scared to look him in the eye, covering his mouth with a fist as he watches Wilbur's eyes fall to meet the growing tent in his jeans. The two are silent for a second, before Will looks up, shooting Jack a dangerous look, making Jack's blood fizz with arousal. Will keeps eye contact with Jack as he brings a hand down to his trousers, Wilbur putting on a devious smirk as he begins to lightly trace Jack's dick through his pants. It takes every ounce of Jack's being to resist throwing his head back, let his moans spill past his lips.

"..Ah! W-Will!" Jack whispers, his breathing rapid. Will beams up at him, his glasses slightly fogged from both of their hot breaths, a cheshire grin spread across his face.  
"Jack?" Will answers softly, continuing his slow movements over Jack's member.  
"I-I don't want to wake Charlie..." He says quietly, shooting a glance to the still-sleeping figure on the other side of the room. Will pulls his hand away, moving his other hand up to cup Jack's face, slowly gliding his fingers over his cheek.  
"Do you want to stop?" Wilbur asks sweetly, a hint of fear in his voice.  
"No... I don't. I really like this..." Jack says, letting out a breathy laugh, which Wilbur found extremely charming. "But I don' know how far we can go before we're heard..." Wilbur nods, slowly moving his hands to Jack's pants again.  
"Don't worry, love. I'll make you feel good." Wilbur says, hushed. "If he hasn't woken up yet, I doubt 'e will now." Jack and Wilbur both smile at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woaahhh sorry for the delay; i've been fuckin busy  
> love u all, thanks 4 sticking with me

Dan put his hands over his face, sighing, leaning back against the wall, Rhianna looking at him in shock.  
"Fuck.." He says quietly in a half-laugh. "I knew someone was gonna figure it out.." His hand fell down to his chin, which he scratched anxiously.  
"Wait! Oh no- fuck- I wasn't trying to pry- I- you don't-" Rhianna said quickly.  
"Don't worry about it. I may as well tell you, now." A small smile forming on his face.  
"You sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."  
"Nah. It may be good to just get it off my chest."  
"In that case, I need every detail." She joked, wordlessly awaiting Dan's response. Dan smiled again, stretching his arms over his head, making a small grunt. 

"Alright. Here goes. You already know that I met Charlie in Year 7, an' he was a year older than me." Rhianna nodded.  
"This whole thing started when I was in Year 9. He came to my house very late one night, 'e was sad about something, and we talked for a long time in my parent's old conservatory. I barely remember what led up to it, but he kissed me, and I kissed him back. We were kissing for a few minutes, then there were some noises coming from my kitchen, so he popped off wif'out saying a word."  
"Holy shit.."  
"Yeah."  
"Was this before you were with-"  
"No, I was with her a month before. Charlie was definitely not my first kiss." Dan said with a strange expression on his face, which Rhianna laughed at.  
"Was that all that happened between you two?"  
"'Course not. After that night's events, we didn't speak about it. Nothing changed between us. Until three or four months later, must've been March, I walked to his house with him after school, I went up to his room, and he nosed around the kitchen until he had accumulated some beer. We were in his room for a while, I think it was the first time we'd hung out alone since we had kissed. We were drinking an' laughing about god-knows-what, until he kisses me again." Dan looked over at Rhianna, expecting her to say something, but she remained silent, letting him continue.

"Uh, you see, I have a harder time remembering this one, as I was pretty pissed, but all I know is that it ended with him giving me a blo-"  
"WHAT" Rhianna interrupted, eyes comically wide. Dan just looked back at her, his lips a straight line.   
"He seriously- Oh-Oh my fucking-" Rhianna said, quieter this time, her voice a bit higher, running a hand through her hair, trying to contain herself.  
"That's just- fucking unbelievable.." She finished, gazing at Dan in disbelief. He stayed quiet, letting Rhianna go off. 

"Did-did it end there?" She asked, playing with the loose threads of her ripped jeans. Dan shook his head.   
"No, it didn't. But we never went further than blowies, don't worry."   
"When was the last time you guys had- uh- had a moment?"   
"Year 11. Well, it stopped a few months before Charlie left for uni, and met George."  
"I see. So it was just an on-and-off deal?"  
"Yeah."   
"And you never spoke about it?"   
"Yep."   
"And no one else knows?"  
"Correct." 

"Wow.." Rhianna said quietly, Eyes moving to the corner of the room, lost in her thoughts.  
"You've kept that buried for so fucking long.. I- wow.."   
"It feels weird to talk about it. Maybe I tried to forget it."   
"Thanks for telling me, mate. It means a lot to know you trust me like that."  
"Sure. I knew it would be you who found out first." Dan laughed, pulling his phone from his pocket, checking his notifications for a bit. Rhianna hopped off the bed.  
"I think I'm gonna pop to the kitchen, to see how the other boys are doin'."  
"You gonna tell them?" Dan said in a silly voice, which made Rhianna laugh.   
"Who the fuck do you think I am? 'Course not." She said as she walked to the door at the end of the room, flashing a peace sign, closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very sorry i was dying as i wrote this  
> thank you for reading :")


End file.
